Las Hogwartsaventuras
by Hellyon-Asakura
Summary: La triada Rusa en Hogwarts.Tres primos reciben una misteriosa carta que les invita a ir a un colegio de magos
1. Chapter 1

Este fic trata sobre las howgartsventuras y penumbras q pasaran Kai, Ray, Tala, Lee, Bryan. Tyson (como sino estuviera), Max y Kenny. LOS XICOS DE BEYBLADE EN HOWGARTS! Saldran todos( o casi todos) los personajes Broklin, Garland, Mystel...

BEYBLADE NO NOS PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, NO HAY AMIMO DE LUCRO SÓLO NOS DIVERTIMOS A LO SANO.

Se que el tema de harry está muy trallao pero es que me encanta Harry Potter que le voy a hacer

Sombrero- musica de amstel el amigo sale de dentro-

yo soy el sombrero seleccionador

todos los años vivo en un cajón

pero me sacan una vez y me maltratan

yo digo donde los alumnos estaran

si me lo pagas te lo voy a contar

amigo si tienes maldad desquiciante

iras a slitteryn en este instante

seras interesado y despiadado

si eres valiente y no tienes temor

iras derecho a gryffindor

te enfrentaras en este añoooo

al malvado lord voltaire

si tienes suerte

es q ers una serpiente

y sino te visitara la muerte

si eres inteligente

iras a ravencaw

donde sacaras sobresaliente

y conoceras a peña de gente

y sino vas para huffepuff

donde no encontraras puff

pero son justos y rectos

aunque tengan otros defectos

si yo tuviera una mano

desearia contratar a otro amoooooooooooo

me utilizais como un objeto

y yo soy más que eso

soy un decorativooooooooo

soy el mas sabio

y superior

por eso soy el seleccionador

y no se como no he llegado

a director

y confia en mi no hare como tus padres

tomaré precaución

no soy descuidado

si por mi fuera no estarias a mi cuidado

ahora pasemos a la gran final

donde me despidooooo

y ha seleccionarrrrrrrr

CAPITULO I: LA MISTERIOSA CARTA

En una lúgubre abadía de Rusia vivían 3 hermosas y preciosas ardillitas que eran supermega amiguis: Kaicin, Bryancin y Talacin.

EEEEHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Vale ya que no eran ardillas eran chicos pero todo lo demás es cierto( creo)

Empezemos pues.

En la mansión Hiwatari vivían 3 muchachitos de 11 años que estaban al cuidado de su malvado tío Boris. Ellos no sabían mucho de este personaje siniestro sólo que les mandaba dinero desde algún lugar de mundo porque tenía problemas con la justicia por haberse aliado con cierto mago oscuro que quería dominar el mundo. Bueno como ellos decían problemas de mayores sin ninguna importancia. Boris les decía que tenían que cumplir ciertas normas pero como buenos adolescentes que son no hacían caso y como vivían solas en esa gran mansión y tenían gran cantidad de dinero hacían lo que les daba la gana. Su vida transcurría muy feliz sin ninguna clase de altercado.

Bryan-Maldito malnacido bastardo hijo de ( palabrotas muy hirientes en ruso)

Kai que acaba de entrar el cuarto de Bryan para reclamarle por el ruido que está haciendo – Q demonios está pasando akí? esq no pueden estarse quietos mientras yo estudio.

Tala y Bryan-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajjajajjajajajjajajjjajajaajajjjajajajajajajjjjjajajajajjajjajjjajjajajajajajajajjajajjajjjajajajajajajajjajajjaajajajjajjjajajajajajajjjjjjjjjjaaajajajajajajjjajaajajajjajajajjajajajajajajajjajjajjajjajajajjajajajajajajjajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajjajajjajajajajjajjajajajjajajajajaaaa

Tala tirado en el suelo sin parar de reirse- muy bueno Kai tú estudiando. Sabes te podrías meter a humorista.

Kai- Sí y competiría con tus únicas dos neuronas, Pobrecito. Unos tanto- se señala a él mismo-, Unos tan poco- señala a Tala, y otros nada- señala a Bryan.

Bryan- yo por lo menos no soy virgen, solterón y amargado como vosotros dos. Yo no estoy cazado, soy el cazador.

Kai- Esos faroles que te tiras con que los enciendes con aceite o con gas.

Tala- Bryan que sepas que yo soy una persona muy deseada y que si Kai quiere ser célibe ese no es motivo para reirnos de él, por lo menos cuando está delante.

Kai-Bryan como pagas la manutención de tus bastardos robas, te prostitulles o le mangas al abuelo.

Bryan- Le mango al abuel... esto yo no tengo hijos o eso creo porque si los tuviese lo sabría o no? hay algo así como uno cosa que se encarga de que los padres les paguen a sus hijos las pensiones y como a mí no ha llegado ninguna carta o comunicado quiere decir que no tengo hijos verdad?

Kai – te falta mucho riego al cerebro y creo saber a donde va, a tu miembro viril.

Tala- en demasiadas ocasiones me arrepiento de ser pariente vuestro.

Kai- está bien vayamos al grano que cojones estaban haciendo?

Bryan con cara de perrito abandonado y de la única victima akí soy yo( si sabía poner esa cara pero no se como la aprendió)- Tala ha tirado cocaína a la pecera: han muerto los peces. Luego el agua de los peces se lo ha puesto al perro y el perro a muerto. El perro lo ha tirado a la basura. Mi halcón ha comido el cuerpo putrefacto del perro y ha muerto. Además no le ha dado un entierro digno a ninguno de los animales.

Kai- Bryan se que es doloroso por eso tú y yo nos vamos a ir de juerga esta noche. Bailaremos, nos emborracharemos, follaremos y nos drogaremos hasta el amanecer.

Tala- suena divertido puedo ir con vosotros?

Bryan –no muajaja muajajajmuhamuhahmuhjahmuhahmuhahamuhahasmuhahamuhahmuahamuahamauahahahhahghamuahahmuahahmuahahmuhahmuhahmuhahmuhaha-

Kai Y Tala -Por qué no-

Bryan- el perro era el tuyo Kai

Kai- el adorable flufy?€¬¬¬¬¬&&&&$··!"·$/)"·$&/()¿#€¬u

Cuando Kai y Bryan estaban a punto de matar a Tala una gran lechuza blanca entró por la ventana y se posó sobre el hombre de Bryan dejando caer al suelo una carta.

Rápidamente Tala cogió la carta y empezó a leerla en alto.

Tala- señoritos Tala tal tal tal tal esto me lo salto pues son cortesías innecesarias haber donde dice para que la mandan. Sí por fín akí está. El Sr. Dickenson director del colegio Howgarts de magía y hechicería les invita a cursar sus estudios con nosotros.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACLARACIONES: SE QUE CON 11 AÑOS UN CHICO NO PUEDE MANTENER RELACIONES SEXUALES PERO ES QUE ESTOS CHICOS SON MUY GALLOS Y TOO LO QUE DICEN CON RESPECTO A ESE TEMA SON BOLAS. NO SE SI EN SU EPOCA PERO EN LA MÍA LOS CHICOS DE ESA EDAD FARDABAN MUXO DE LAS RELACIONES SEXUALES QUE HABÍAN TENIDO


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2: Sin pantalones y a lo loco

Nuestros 3 intrepidos heroes fueron en busca de lo que sería su enemigo mortal...los libros de texto. Para llegar hasta el callejón diagon tuvieron que salir de casa coger un taxi, ir al aeropuerto, coger un avión que los llevase a Bulgaria, volver ha hacer transbordo en Berlín, luego otro en Francia coger un autobús que los llevase a Tolousse, allí coger un tren para ir a Portugal y desde allí coger un transalantico que salía desde rusia para ir a Plymount y desde allí coger un avión para ir a Madrid, en Madrid cogieron un tren para Bilbao y de Bilbao se fueron en bus a Santander. En Santander cogieron un avión que les llevó por fin a Londres. Que le vamos a hacer nuestros tres queridos niños nunca habían salido de Rusia y pues este primer intento al final les salió bien. Es que no son muy espabilados que digamos.

Ahora nuestros jóvenes estaban en Londres tratando de encontrar el callejón para comprar todo lo necesario para el colegio.

Kai- ¿que vamos a hacer¿Donde estará el maldito callejón?mierda maldición joder ...

Tala- Kai calmate . Que tal si le preguntamos a alguien.

Bryan- muy listo Sherloock No te das cuenta que estamos rodeados de muggles, que no tienen ni idea de donde está eso. Idiota

Tala- Bryan la psicóloga me dijo que yo no soy idiota soy un niño psicológicamente inestable por la perdida de mis amados padres, vivir con el tío Boris y los constantes insultos de mis adorados primos. Además que también dijo que ustedes solo me insultan porque soy guapo y listo y me tienen mucha envidia.

Kai- sí y yo soy santa claus y Bryan es mi reno Rudolf.

Bryan- Kai porque siempre que refutas algo a Tala tengo que aparecer yo como tu lacayo?

Kai- Se realista que pretendes que yo sea el tuyo? Eso no se lo creería nadie. Además en este equipo tenemos asignadas las tareas.

Yo soy el jefe listo al que se le ocurren todas las ideas.

Tala es el guapo tonto que es la imagen del grupo.

Bryan tu eres el que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo duro.

Bryan - ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ retira lo que has dicho de mí hiwatari o tendré que hacerte una cara nueva

Kai-tienes un problema con la violencia

Bryan-si y pegar me ayuda

Tala- hay por favor Bryan que barrio bajero, que falta de clase solucionando tus problemas como los sucios muggles

Kai- olvidemos este asunto y vamos a ver donde ¡"·"$&/)?)(/&$· esta el ª!"·$&/()?)(/&$callejón

Bryan-¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ vamos a ver...

Tala-chicos...

Bryan- calla idiota...!"·$&/()?)(/&$·", y si vamos por allí...

Kai- mejor vamos por aquella calle antes me a parecido ver a alguien sospechoso...

Tala-chicos allí hay un ...

Bryan y kai-TALA DEJA HABLAR A LOS MAYORES O TE QUEDAS SIN COMER

Tala- por un día mas no pasa nada... y decían que lo máximo que aguanta una persona son 50 dias jajajajajjaja...

Bryan- dios bod esponja porque me has abandonado

Kai-porque 1º eres ateo 2º eres sacrílego 3º aquí no hay tele...

Tala- ESCUCHARME DE UNA Pª!"·$&/()?)(/&$·" VEZ

Bryan-pero sI siempre te dejamos hablar eres tu el que no escucha...

Kai- dinos ya que co!"·$&/())(U&$"! quieres...!

Tala- mal educado ...ahora no os digo...

Kai-tala dínoslo

Tala-nooooooo

Bryan- escucha y aprende kai... tala dimelo a te parto una pierna

Tala-no

Bryan-bueno tu lo has querido... voy a p...

Kai- espera... antes de hacer algo recuerda que este país tiene muchas leyes contra la maltracion animal.

Bryan- no me importa...

Tala- yayayayayyayya ya espera te digo, creo que es ese local de ahí enfrente

Bryan- ¿porque?

Kai-este ve un antro y ya piensa que es un encubrimiento

Tala-tengo un presentimiento, tal vez sea por el letrero de entrada callejón Diagon, tal vez sea porque he visto entrar a gente con sombreros puntiagudos, tal vez sea porque esta hagrid sentado en la puerta haciendo movimientos para que entremos o tal vez sea porque quiero entrar a algun sitio porque ese señor de hay me mira raro

Bryan-tal vez sera porque estas en calzoncillos y no dejas nada a la imaginación...

Tala-¿porque no me han dicho nada?

Kai-porque nos invitaban a los locales, nos pagaron el viaje, nos invitaban a copas... y solo porque tu no llevabas pantalones

Tal-¿ y vosotros os llamais amigos?

Kai- la pregunta adecuada sería ¿ si bryan no llevara pantalones nos pagarían nuestros gastos?

Tala- hombre... no se una mujer de unos ...

Bryan- CALLENSE Y DEJEN DE FARFULLAR, QUE NOS SOMOS GIGOLOS PARA VENDERNOS DE SEMEJANTE MANERA

Tala- ahora te pones etico, después de dejarme pasar todo londres semidesnudo...

Kai- todos salimos beneficiados...

Bryan- bien dicho kai

Tala. Por favor podemos entrar que ese hombre sigue mirándome feo...

Bryan- no se después de todo lo que me has hecho y dicho no se si podré superarlo, además es lujurioso no feo

Tala- mi psicóloga me dice que eso es chantaje emocional...

Kai- como ser tan...¿como puedes saber lo que ella dice sobre **esta** situación?

Tala- tengo contacto directo con ella por teléfono esta después del hospital

Kai- ¿hospital?

Tala- si bryan se porta feo

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHese hombre se aproxima

Bryan- tranqui que nosotros te cuidamos primito...

Kai- yo no... digo si ... no se ya vere dejame pensar

Tala- nunca haceis nada por miiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bryan- eh eso no es cierto quien mato a barney, quienes robaron las drogas del abu para que no sufrieras en tus dias de agonia de no comer por ser guapo y delgado, quien se "familiarizo" con la psicóloga para que te rebajara los precios... ¿eh¿Quien?

Kai- si eso es verdad por tu culpa ahora bryan tiene que pasar una pension

Tala, bryan y kai- ese hombre sigue acercándose ¡VAMONOS DE AKI¡

Asi es como nuestras pequeñas ardillitas entraron al caldero chorreante

CANCIÓN

Allá van con el balón en los pies,  
y ninguno los podrá detener,  
el estadio vibra con la emoción  
de ver jugar a los dos, a los dos.

Solamente juegan para ganar,  
pero siempre con deportividad,  
no hay nadie mejor  
para la aficción...

Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón,  
Benji, Oliver, Sueños de campeón,  
Benji, oliver, el futbol es su pasión  
Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón,  
Benji, Oliver, Sueños de campeón,  
Benji, oliver, el futbol es su pasión  
hay que marcar otro gol...

Oa, oa, oh!

Del primero al último jugador,  
y empezando por el entrenador,  
todos tienen que saber su papel  
para salir a vencer...

El orgullo de luchar a morir,  
por su equipo, su ciudad, su país  
no se puede contar,  
es algo especial...

Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón,  
Benji, Oliver, Sueños de campeón,  
Benji, oliver, el futbol es su pasión  
Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón,  
Benji, Oliver, Sueños de campeón,  
Benji, oliver, el futbol es su pasión  
hay que marcar otro gol...

Benji, Oliver, Benji, Oliver...

Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón,  
Benji, Oliver, Sueños de campeón,  
Benji, oliver, el futbol es su pasión


End file.
